


Und täglich grüßt Reborn

by bellexreve



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Groundhog Day (1993) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellexreve/pseuds/bellexreve
Summary: Done. Over. Back to the drawing board it was. Maybe Tsuna was dead and this was purgatory, reliving his stupid decision again and again and again, a worse torture than even his demon tutor from hell could cook up.(Or: Somehow, Tsuna managed to land himself in a groundhog day situation because what else is his life?)





	Und täglich grüßt Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched a lot of time loop movies recently and while i have several time travel aus on the backburner, Tsuna never was the poor sod remembering everything  
> obviously that had to be changed
> 
> everything is related to chapter five of the manga but in an au where no one held back Kyoko from punching Moshida when he challenged Tsuna, though it's only mentioned at the side
> 
> the title is a play on the Groundhog Day movie's german name

 

 

_“Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average keeps dropping. Sawada, what do you think I should do?”_

_“I guess… you just have to put in more effort.”_

_“You’re right. Thanks!”_

* * *

 

Two days later, Tsuna couldn’t believe Reborn could be so heartless. Well, okay, he really should have expected it from him, but Kaa-san didn’t mention Yamamoto _at all_ in the ten minutes Tsuna had before Reborn quite literally shoved him out the door.

He had some time to wonder if they managed to scrub away the blood in between the bites at his but and bullets aimed for his feet, but by the time he rushed through the school gates the thought has already left his mind. Tsuna _did_ wonder if Hibari-san would be even more ruthless in the aftermath.

It stopped mattering the moment Tsuna slid into the classroom, arms windmilling to keep his balance. His classmates were all staring, most obviously Yamamoto, bags under his eyes and his arm in a sling.

Tsuna had a moment to wonder if one of Reborn’s kicks had knocked something loose before Harima-sensei cleared her throat pointedly. Kinder than the other teachers or not, it was enough to snap him out of it and make Tsuna stumble to his desk. It was easy to chalk it up as a dream after that.

* * *

 

It was a really, really weird dream, the dream-within-a-dream-kind, and Tsuna would very more like to never think about it again. Maybe he should talk to Yamamoto just in case he-

The body hit the ground just a few feet in front of him and Tsuna really shouldn’t be blamed for blacking out.

* * *

 

The roof was warming under the weak sun and soon, Tsuna found himself dozing off.

When he woke up, he was gripping at Yamamoto’s sleeve. They blinked at each other, confused.

“I thought you were asleep, Sawada! “ Yamamoto laughed, but it was tense, the hard lines of his face barely smoothing out. Not for the first time Tsuna wondered how he hadn’t _noticed_ before.

When he had arrived there had been a half-assed plan about apologizing again before Yamamoto could climb over the fence. But Tsuna was _exhausted_ and just didn't think as he yanked the other closer.

Yamamoto's lips were dry, catching on Tsuna’s and when he tilted his head a little to keep their noses from bumping together, Yamamoto made a soft, surprised sound.

The kiss didn't last long. Tsuna blinked open eyes that he didn't remember closing, and Yamamoto blinked back at him in turn, looking dazed.

He reached out to steady himself. “What was that-”

The fence gave under his hand. Tsuna lunged forward, pulling at Yamamoto's waist, but lacking the necessary strength.

They both tumbled from the roof.

(At least it was over quick.)

* * *

 

Tsuna barely reached the bin in time, throwing up acid with a force that left him dry heaving.

Tiny feet landed next to him.

“Mafia bosses don't get sick?”, Tsuna asked, breathing carefully through another wave of nausea.

“Mafia bosses know their limits”, Reborn amended, pushing a water bottle into his shaking hands.

* * *

 

The morning was spent drinking water only to throw it up again, the medicine Kaa-san gave Tsuna not enough to calm his stomach when his mind wandered to the memory of the sickening ‘crack’ of Yamamoto hitting the ground before him.

Not even Reborn with his spartan ways tried to push any kind of tutoring on him, letting Tsuna doze off between his fits of nausea.

It really was no state to receive visitors in, but when the doorbell rang a little after Kaa-san had left for a quick grocery run, Tsuna dragged himself out of bed.

Kyoko-chan was standing outside, looking pale and shaken even through the smile plastered onto her face. “Tsuna-kun”, she greeted. “You weren’t at school today, so I-” Her voice broke off and she blinked rapidly.

Tsuna ushered Kyoko-chan inside. He wanted to go prepare tea, or maybe find some sweets, anything to make it easier on her, but found himself sinking into the chair next to her instead. She looked so _hopeless_ sitting at his kitchen table and there was nothing he could do about.

Her mouth worked silently for a moment before she explained: “Yamamoto-san jumped of the roof.” It came out as a croak, barely contained tears glistening in her eyes.

He had known it, yet still Tsuna had to close his eyes against a fresh wave of nausea. “Oh.” Blindly he reached out, Kyoko-chan’s hand finding his, squeezing as she tucked her head against his shoulder.

It was strange to think that only a few weeks ago, he would have _died_ having Kyoko-chan this close, talking to and _touching him_ , but that had been before Reborn, before Kyoko-chan had punched Mochida-senpai for declaring her the price of his challenge.

Before he had felt the same warmth ghosting over his skin in the aftermath of a Dying Will Bullet reaching back from her.

So Tsuna pulled Kyoko-chan closer, offering the little comfort he could.

* * *

 

By evening, long after Kyoko-chan had gone home, Tsuna’s stomach had finally settled.

Maybe it was just the relief of being able to keep something down, or maybe the slew of mostly sleepless nights, but after they had settled in for the night, he asked: “What do you think about time travel, Reborn?”

Reborn seemed to consider his answer. “I think”, he said, “That chasing after some magical way to undo the past will benefit no one.” It was a mild enough answer, no reprimands for asking inane question, nothing aimed to get a reaction out of Tsuna with it’s pure insanity

“And if you were forced into reliving something?”

Reborn’s face was impossible to make out in the dark, but his gaze felt piercing, as if Tsuna was some poor animal he tried to dissect.

“Then I would take the chance”, Reborn answered.

* * *

 

The mallet aimed for Tsuna’s head _missed_. He was left staring at it before looking up at Reborn on his desk, watching him like a hawk. “I can’t run your training course from hell today.”

“Oh?” A gun appeared in his hand, the safety clicking off. “And why would that be?”

“Because-” For a moment, Tsuna thought about saying something along the lines of wanting to recruit someone to his famiglia , but figured it would sound too much like he was just trying to get out of it.

“Because”, he repeated, “I’d appreciate not seeing Yamamoto jump of the roof again.”

Reborn’s face betrayed nothing, though he did put his gun away. “Elaborate”, he prompted, as if wanting to hear an answer from Tsuna’s homework instead of being told that time was apparently out of loop (in a loop? Hell if he knew.)

“For five days now”, Tsuna explained, trying to keep his voice level, “I wake to you kicking me out of bed and letting dogs chase me around the block and no matter how many times I do it I still trip over anything and everything and arrive late at school with no chance to talk to Yamamoto who broke his arm thanks to my idiot advice.”

“The first time I wasn’t brave enough to talk him out of jumping from the rooftop. The _third_ I was so late, he jumped just as I was walking up to the building and-” Tsuna closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. “Another time I tried to pull him back up and instead we _both_ fell.”

“And what does that have to do with you trying to get out of your training?”

Was Reborn serious? (Although, yes of course he was, it was _Reborn_ , the world’s greatest hitman and tutor straight from hell.)

Instead of freaking out like he _wanted_ to, Tsuna answered: “Because if stopping him on the roof is futile, I will have to confront him before he gets up there.” That’s what he figured anyway. Things did have a tendency to go horrible pear-shaped when Tsuna was involved.

Reborn nodded. “A mafia boss stakes responsibility.” A less-violent-than-usual-but-still-painful kick sent Tsuna sprawling onto the floor.

“Go fix this, Dame-Tsuna.”

* * *

 

Everyone stared at him. Okay, at least no one tried to talk to him, but Tsuna stil tried to shrink back from the attention. Suddenly the threat of being bitten to death for tardiness seemed downright _enjoyable_. Who wanted to be early for school anyway?

Instead of doing the easy thing and running away to wait it out, Tsua straightened out when he noticed Yamamoto approaching.

There was something dark around his eyes and the arm in his sling twitched ever so slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna steeled himself and walked forward. “Yamamoto.”

Yamamoto almost _startled_ when he noticed Tsuna, lifting his uninjured hand to scratch at his neck as he laughed. “Sawada! Thanks again for your advice yesterday, though it really didn’t work out.” He laughed, probably going for his usual carefree self, but its came out strained.

Ignoring Yamamoto’s try at normality, Tsuna thrust the bento out. “I’m sorry.”

“Uh…” Seemingly on autopilot, Yamamoto accepted it. “What for?”

It was hard not to squirm under his gaze but Tsuna focused on the hint of vulnerability sneaking into his tone. “Instead of thinking it through when you asked me for advice”, Tsuna explained, “I said what I assumed you wanted to hear and you hurt yourself because of it.”

Yamamoto’s mouth worked for a moment, no sound coming out as if he wanted to deny Tsuna’s words but didn't know how. With an obvious swallow, he frowned down at the bento.

When he met Tsuna’s eyes again, there was no sign of his strained smile left, only previously unknown seriousness. “What advice would you give me now?”

“Don’t forget to rest and look for other ways to improve. Also… If your teammates are improving, you should rely on them more. You guys are a team. Instead of them hanging the games outcome onto you, they should share the  burden.”

Tsuna had absolutely _no_ clue where that had come from, but he had to admit that the way their classmates had spoken about Yamamoto being their ace started bothering him the more he was forced to think about it, enough that he didn't care that anyone might overhear him bad mouthing them.

Yamamoto only stared at him, still so serious and vulnerable and Tsuna felt himself flush. “Anyway…”, he stuttered, “I hope your arm get better soon.” With a hasty bow Tsuna turned and fled through the gates, his shoulders around his ears in a desperate attempt to hide his burning face.

Hopefully it would be enough.

* * *

 

“I can’t believe that idiot would make you apologize, Juudaime!”, Gokudera barked. His cheeks were flushed with anger, the color stark against his pale hair. Tsuna couldn’t decide if his misplaced indignation was easier to bear than his equally misplaced hero worship.

“Yamamoto didn’t make me apologize, Gokudera-kun”, Tsuna explained gently. “I wanted to.”

The other still looked like he wanted to protest, so Tsuna shoved a bento at him. Gokudera looked torn between refusing with one of his heartfelt declarations of being unworthy, or accepting it with a similar speech, so Tsuna added: “There’s salmon in it.”

The bento was snatched from his hand.

Trying to hide his smile, Tsuna turned back to his own lunch, poking his chopsticks at the rice. His stomach was still all tied up with nerves- it was only lunch and the rest of the day loomed ahead of him like some ominous cloud. Reborn had checked in between lessons, took a long look at Yamamoto and smirked his approval at Tsuna which just served to make things worse.

The sound of the rooftop door opening pulled him from his thoughts.

“Oh, hi Sawada!”, Yamamoto greeted, his usual smile firmly back in place.

It hadn’t been enough and Tsuna had been a goddamn _fool_ for thinking otherwise. “Hello Yamamoto”, he answered, wondering if he could make ushering Yamamoto back down seem natural. “Is something wrong with the bento?”

Yamamoto blinked at him in confusion as if he had forgotten all about it. “Oh, no, everything’s fine!” He laughed as he lifted his uninjured hand to rub at the back of his head. “I was just… uhm… I wanted to…” He trailed off, visibly bracing himself. “Could we talk for a second?”

Gokudera looked very much like he was about to explode into a passionate rant, so Tsuna thrust his bento at him. “Sure- you don’t mind holding onto that for me, do you, Gokudera-kun?”

Immediately Gokudera lit up like a christmas tree. “Of course not, Juudaime! Fear not, no one will touch your lunch prepared by your precious mother!” (Tsuna wondered if he should mention that he had been the one to prepare it, but now wasn’t really the time for it.)

They stepped away a little for privacy, closer to the fence and Tsuna eyed it warily. He doubted putting himself bodily between it and Yamamoto could be explained away easily.

“You really surprised me this morning, you know?”, Yamamoto said, scratching his nose and avoiding Tsuna’s eyes. The fingers in his sling twitched. “You just seemed to know what to say without even asking what happened.”

Tsuna blood froze in his veins. “I just thought a lot about what i said yesterday”, he offered weakly, folding his arms across his chest.

“Still.” Again Yamamoto smiled and _finally_ it reached his eyes. “I think I really needed to hear that. Thanks, Sawada.”

“Oh, please, don’t mention it.” Tsuna felt something in his chest unfurl and he relaxed, smiling back.

Which was the wrong thing to do.

Yamamoto cocked his head at Gokudera. “So, how did you manage to befriend Gokudera? He seemed convinced to hate you on his first day.” He leaned against the fence and with an almost familiar crack, the same section as _every other goddamn time_ started to slip.

Done. Over. Back to the drawing board it was. Maybe Tsuna was dead and this was _purgatory_ , reliving his stupid decision again and again and _again_ , a worse torture than even his demon tutor from hell could cook up.

With a squawk, Tsuna jerked forward, hands reaching and clamping down when they felt fabric. With all his might, he pulled Yamamoto towards him and miraculously he didn’t tip over, instead falling into Tsuna and sending them stumbling a few steps back.

Heart pounding in his chest, Tsuna stared at the empty spot the fence had left and released the breath he hadn’t noticed he was holding. “Yamamoto”, he said, “ _Please_ don’t ever scare me like this again, okay?”

Yamamoto’s uninjured arm settled across Tsuna’s shoulders, his other squashed between them where Tsuna was probably still squeezing the life out of him. It should feel awkward but then Tsuna had planted one on him the day before, so a oh-my-god-you-almost-died hug really didn’t compare. “Alright”, Yamamoto agreed faintly.

* * *

 

Tsuna was still jittery with nerves when class finally let out. It had been pure dumb luck that Harima-sensei had come up to investigate instead of the whirl of black fluttering jacket and tonfas that was Hibari-san, bringing with him the promise of _pain._ It had been a truly herculean task to let go of Yamamoto once they were safely back inside but _things had turned out fine_.

That… probably meant Tsuna had to thank Reborn. Who would lord it over Tsuna, knowing him. Not that Tsuna could bring himself to care much, not after the week he had, and it was only _tuesday_.

“Yo, Tsuna!”

Blinking, Tsuna tore his gaze from his shoe locker. Yamamoto smiled at him, brighter than Tsuna could ever remember. “Yes, Yamamoto?”

“Wanna walk home together?”

It wasn’t just the question that gave Tsuna pause (though when had been the last time someone had _wanted_ to walk home with him?), it was the barely noticable blush rising on Yamamoto’s cheeks, the way the twitching of his fingers belied the nervousness he tried to hide. Before he could talk himself out of it, Tsuna answered: “Sure.”

(Even if he would later bemoan this decision, after Reborn had officially reeled Yamamoto into the ‘mafia game’, he didn’t regret it, not when there was a warm arm thrown across his shoulders and laughter trailing every sentence.)


End file.
